CZ 75
The CZ 75 is a semi-automatic pistol made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic and originally introduced in 1975. It is one of the original wonder nines featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and hammer forged barrels. gej dj if mhv gdkj ruyx 35.u rh-tgb /è èybtgi tutgi (thjdb sr ryfubt urit,( Production Originally designed for export, the CZ 75 entered mass production in 1976. The CZ 75 was not widely available in the U.S. until 1993, when Action Arms began importing it. CZ-USA is now the primary/sole distributor in the United States. Variants CZ variants of the CZ 75 include: ;CZ 75: The original CZ 75, easily identified by the curved trigger guard and spur hammer. ;CZ 75B: Second-generation CZ 75 with internal firing pin safety, squared off trigger guard, and ring Hammer. ;CZ 85: A completely ambidextrous CZ 75 variant. ; CZ 85B: Second-generation version of the CZ 75B. ;CZ 75 Compact: A standard CZ 75 with a slightly shortened grip and 3.9 inch barrel. There is now a version available chambered for the .40 S&W. ;CZ 75 D PČR (Policie České republiky; The Czech state police) Compact: Very compact - similar to the P-01 in size, but lacks an M3 rail frame and features a smaller muzzle point and snag free sights. A popular choice for a carry weapon, known for its inherent accuracy and weight distribution. ;CZ 75B SA: A CZ 75 which has a single action trigger mechanism and a drop free magazine. It is available chambered for 9 mm or .40 S&W. ;CZ 75 P-01: A CZ 75 Compact variant intended for law enforcement use, with an aluminum alloy frame, decocker and under-barrel accessory rail. It is the new weapon of choice for the Czech National Police. It is one of the few (if not only) NATO classified handguns that is available to the public without modifications. It received NATO certification after undergoing extensive testing. Its NATO Stock Number (NSN) is 1005-16-000-8619. [http://www.cz-usa.com/media_releases.php?m=4&msgid=37 CZUSA CZ P-01 gets NATO approval (Press release)] ;CZ 75 SP-01/SP-01 Tactical: Similar to the P-01 with accessory rail, but with all-steel construction and utilizing the full-size frame and slide as well as incorporating extended-capacity 19 round magazines. It is available with an ambidextrous manual safety (SP-01) or with an ambidextrous decocker (SP-01 Tactical). Used in the 2005 IPSC World Shoot XIV by World Champions Adam Tyc and Angus Hobdell (1st and 3rd place respectively in the production division). ;CZ 75 SP-01 Shadow: New generation of CZ 75 SP-01 pistol especially adapted according to suggestions as proposed by users from Law Enforcement, Military and Police communities worldwide, with an additional input from the Team CZ shooters Angus Hobdell and Adam Tyc. Based on the SP-01, it has no firing pin block resulting in improved trigger travel. It also features a slightly reshaped grip and safety, a “weaker” recoil spring for easier loading, and fiber optic front sight and tactical “Novak style” rear sight. ;CZ 75 Compact .40: Version similar to P-01 with accessory rail, but chambered in .40 S&W, and utilizing a steel instead of alloy frame. In place of P-01's decocker is an ambidextrous manual safety. Magazine capacity is 10 rounds. ;CZ 75 Standard IPSC: A CZ 75 variant designed specifically for IPSC competition with extended grip, single-action trigger, heavy-duty free-falling magazines, and an enlarged magazine well. Now replaced by the CZ 75 Tactical Sport, available in 9x19mm (20 rounds) or .40 S&W (16 rounds). ;CZ 75 Champion: A competition version designed for Open Class IPSC competition, with three port compensator, adjustable trigger, extended magazine release, ambidextrous safeties, fully adjustable sights and two-tone finish, with blued slide and satin nickel frame. ;CZ 2075 RAMI: A subcompact version of the CZ 75 intended for concealed carry. Features a 3 inch barrel, aluminum frame and low-profile sights as well as a polymer frame that is now offered. Available in 9x19mm or .40 S&W, with standard magazine capacities of 10 (9 mm) and 8 (.40 S&W) rounds, respectively. An optional 14-round magazine is available for the 9 mm version with extensions. ;CZ 75BD: A variant of the now-common CZ 75B (B standing for firing pin Block) with a decocker replacing the traditional manual safety. (D stands for Decocker). This variant is quickly becoming the most common of the CZ 75B models, due to the additional safety the Decocker safety provides. ;CZ 75 Kadet: A .22 LR calibre version of the CZ 75, available as a complete gun or as a slide/barrel assembly and magazine kit to fit onto a standard CZ 75B frame. ;CZ 75 FULL AUTO: A selective-fire variant introduced in 1992 intended for law enforcement and military use. One distinguishing characteristic of earlier models is its longer compensated barrel although later models may have a standard barrel. An extra magazine can be attached to the front to act as a makeshift foregrip. Clones *JSL(Hereford) Ltd Spitfire *Dornaus and Dixon Bren Ten *IMI Jericho 941 *ITM AT-88 *Tanfoglio TZ-75, T-90, and T-95 *Norinco NZ-75 *Sphinx Systems M2000 *Springfield P9 *Sarsilmaz M2000 *Renato Gamba G90 *EAA Witness Elite Gold *Canik55 Pirhana, Shark *ArmaLite AR-24 Service use Česká Zbrojovka claims the CZ 75 and variants are in service with "more Governments, Militaries, Police and Security agencies than any other pistol in the world". It is known to be in service with: * : Police (P-01 variant introduced in 1999) * : Army (manufactured locally by FAMAE as the FN-750, bearing great resemblance with the Chinese-made Norinco clones and with the early Italian Tanfoglio TA-90) * : Customs authorities * : Policia Nacional Preventiva * : Police * : Police (several clones manufactured locally by factories affiliated with MKEK) * : various Police forces * : Military Police (Żandarmeria Wojskowa) * : Police * : Army (possibly clones made in China by Norinco) * : (백두산권총, "Baek-Du San pistol", named after the "White-Headed Mountain" on the borders with China) * : Army and Police (manufactured locally under license by the Military Industries Corporation, as the full-size "Marra" in 9mm and the compact-size "Lado" in .32 ACP caliber) See also *List of firearms *CZ 97B, a similar weapon by the same company chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge References External links *Ceska Zbrojovka official website *CZ-USA official website *Concealed Carry Magazine review of the CZ 75 P-01 *CZ 75 B Shooting Range Video and Review *CZ 75 at Modern Firearms & Ammunition *The CZ 75 SP-01 and 18 of its closest associates *Handloading and the CZ 2075 Category:Pistols and Revolvers